Touhou Amateur Fanfic Negative Explosion
by Solica
Summary: My first Fanfic for fan/non fan of Touhou. Some mysterious explosion occurs in Gensokyo, who is the culprit?


**Negative Explosion**

_This is my first Fanfiction. I'm sorry if you don't like it __

**WARNING!**

**1. I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU**

**2. THIS STORY CAN BE READ BY FAN/NON FAN OF TOUHOU**

**3. I'M STILL A HUMAN SO I HAVE MISTAKES IN MY STORY**

Chapter 1"Sudden Incident"

Today the weather in the shrine is really good. The bird chirping can be heard and many fairies are flying all around. This shrine, Hakurei Shrine is where I'm living in this world between dream and reality called Gensokyo*. Oh, I forget to introduce myself. My name is Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden* plus a Youkai exterminator. Youkai* is a non human, most of them eat human. I'm like a guardian that guard humans from the Youkai. As for my appearance, I'm just around 150 cm tall and wearing an unusual red and white shrine maiden uniform. It's unusual because it has detached sleeves, it makes me feel comfy but people always bother about it. My hair is black and long to my waist; usually I tie it with a big red ribbon.

Dressing as usual, I then go cook and eat my breakfast and then walk to the front entrance of my shrine. As I predict, the front shrine is full of dry leaves. I sighed and then pick a broom, starting to sweep it. If I don't sweep them, people won't come to my shrine and donate some money. Well, the donation box is always empty most of the time. I don't know why it always empty though. Thanks to that, everyday I'm eating rice and some food that I found from the mountain that most of them are vegetable, fruit and some stuff that I can eat. Sometime I think that I' m starting to looks like a cow, I rarely eat some meat you know…

While I'm lost in my thought, I heard someone calling my name.

" Hey Reimu! Morning~"

I know that voice already, it's Mima. She's an evil spirit who lives with me. Even if she is an evil spirit, she forgets her evil intention. Long time ago, she ever tried to kill me. She says that the one who killed her is my ancestor. Hakurei Family is a human family that blessed with high magical power and passes it from generation to generation. I'm the last bloodline of that family, so it's my job to exterminate the Youkai and much other stuff that my ancestors always do. Well, thanks to my natural born talent, I'm already strong even if I'm not doing any training. Mima freeloading in my shrine after I beat her in Danmaku fight*.

Danmaku is based on the Spell Card Rule* that I made. Someone attack their enemy with a Spell Card that when you use them then it will shape into magical bullet pattern that you made. It will wear off in some time. In the other hand, the enemy that you attack will dodge your spell. Run out Spell Card means you lost, the same goes if you unable to continue the fight. Watching Danmaku fight is really exciting. The magic bullet pattern looks so beautiful for me.

Mima appeared from the side of the shrine, she's floating (well she's a ghost you know) approach me. Her long green hair is in mess and her blue dress is tangled. She yawns and then wears her blue triangle hat that she's holding while floating.

"Morning Mima~ What's the matter? It's not like you to get up so early in the morning"

Mima grin and float closer to me.

"Well… Reimu~"

She rubs my head with her hand while still grinning.

"I'm worried about my student you know~ I want to look how much she grows~"

The student that she means is Marisa Kirisame, my best friend. Marisa ever learns magic from Mima. She's a human but she wants to become a witch. She thinks of me as her biggest rival. I'm impressed with her power, so sometime I think her as my rival too. Mima hide herself from Marisa. She says that she wants Marisa to create her own way to become witch.

"Okay, okay. Stop rubbing my head. For now just hide okay? My intuition* tell me that Marisa will coming soon"

"My my, don't be so cold Reimu, but if your intuition tells you like that then it must be true. Please watch over my student okay? And make sure she's do-"

"Yes yes. You don't have to tell me that. Just hide now or she will find you"

The evil spirit smile and quickly float to the side of the shrine again. That's when I heard another familiar voice. My intuition is true, it's Marisa Kirisame, and she's flying in her magic broom and landing in front of me. She's wearing her black and white gown and black pointed hat in her head. Her blonde hair is swayed by the wind.

"Heya Reimu~ I'm here to have some of yer snack ze~"

(Sigh) "Cut it out will you? Help me sweep first then I will give you snack"

"Awww…. Okayss…."

Marisa then uses her magic broom to sweep. She sweep rather quickly but she's skipping a few dry leaves. I don't really mind about that, as long as she does not ruin the dry leaves that I already swept.

Both of us sit at the shrine terrace sipping a glass of warm tea. Marisa takes one of my rice crackers and eats it happily. I ignore her and quietly sipping my tea. After some time, Marisa starts a chat.

"Reimu…. do you ever hope for an incident to occur again? You know, it's bring to doing something like this everyday ze~"

"You're starting to sound like those elder Youkai. It's true that sometimes it feels so boring. But I can't make an incident like I want right?"

(Grin) "Then how 'bout I make an incident by myself? It will be fun ze~"

"If you do that, I will exterminate you right here and right now even if you're not Youkai"

"AHHHHH….! I HOPE THERE IS AN INCIDENT OR EVIL YOUKAI ZE~!"

**BOOOMMMM!**

Marisa and I are surprised by that loud sound. We sprint into the front shrine quickly. There, we see smoke from Forest of Magic, Human Village, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Myouren Temple, and Moriya Shrine.

"Wha…wha...what in the Gensokyo is happening ze~?"

"Marisa let's split up. Go to Forest of Magic and I will go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. We'll meet up at Human Village Ok?"

"Roger that Reimu ze~ Looks like my wish is come true ze~ (grin)"

I throw one of my Ofuda* to her and she dodge it. She giggled and fleeing with her magic broom to the Forest of Magic. No time to waste, I'm flying as fast as I can to a white castle in the middle of a big misty lake. It's the Scarlet Devil Mansion; the misty lake around it is full of fairy. I can see Cirno and Daiyousei* are playing at the lakeside, buy I just ignored them and continue my trip to the mansion gate.

There, I found the gate guard, Hong Meiling, sleeping like a rock while sitting in a small wooden chair. Lucky for me not to deal with that stupid gate guard, so I tiptoed pass her and grab the gate door's handle. That was when someone is grabbing my hand.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* Information about Gensokyo can be seen here

.com/wiki/Gensokyo

Information about Shrine Maiden can be seen here

.com/wiki/Shrine_Maiden

Information about Youkai can be seen here

.com/wiki/Youkai

Information about Danmaku fight can be seen here

.com/wiki/Danmaku

Spell Card Rule can be seen here

.com/wiki/Perfect_Memento:_Draft_of_Spell_Card_Rules

Cirno and Daiyousei

Two fairies that live in the misty lake. They like to make pranks with human. I will tell their story in the later chapter...

Okay, done. Huft...

I already done the second chapter. I'll publish it if someone give me review. I'm sure this story is far from perfect. Sorry for the trouble and Thx for reading my story =3


End file.
